La batalla del Puente de Cráneos
by Lord Frank de la Casa Castle
Summary: Una batalla del 3º libro "Tormenta de Espadas" entre la Guardia de la Noche y los salvajes de Mance, bajo el mando de El LLorón, un sanguinario y cruel monstruo. Para el foro "Alas negras palabras negras" dedicado a todas y todos. :)


Para el reto nº 13 del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras"

_**La batalla del Puente de Cráneos**_

El salvaje

La nieve cae y sigue cayendo sobre la cabeza de Daniel CazaRojas, formándose la escarcha. Daniel está orgulloso de ser parte de la banda del Llorón, uno de los mejores lugartenientes del Rey-más-allá-del-Muro. Aquí esperan tras la protección de los bosques a su líder. Todo el Norte está en guerra. Una guerra que terminará muy pronto. Lo único que se interpone entre ellos y la conquista del Muro es la Guardia de la Noche, que está prácticamente destruida después de su batalla contra los Caminantes Blancos.

Daniel CazaRojas, su nombre se lo ganó al conquistar a cuatro chicas besadas por el fuego en diferentes aldeas gracias a su galante lengua, fuertes músculos y la facilidad para mentir, pero lo dejó todo cuando se dio cuenta que esta guerra es la definitiva para todos, le saca filo a su espada con la piedra de afilar, es la misma espada que usó toda su vida (siempre en la banda de guerra del Llorón) y con la que mató a por lo menos diez hombres, y un cuervo. La mitad de la banda hace lo mismo que él. La otra mitad trata de mirar a través de la nieve, esperando ver a su líder regresar.

Luego de tres horas la espera por fin termina, él llega, y con sus dos hermanos y campeones, tan altos y fuertes como él, pero prefieren usar hachas de guerra que la característica guadaña del líder.

Silenciosamente, para no despertar a los cuervos, se reúnen los 300 a su alrededor. – Mis guerreros, atacaremos inmediatamente, los cuervos caen en las trampas que les tendimos, están desperdigamos por todo el muro, sólo un puñado protege la Torre Sombría. Nuestro Rey nos quiere como distracción mientras la fuerza principal toma el Castillo Negro. ¡Pero les mostraré mi fuerza a Mance, cuando mi estandarte ondee sobre este nido de Cuervos! – gritando en la última parte el Llorón, mientras sus ojos comienzan a vidriarse (jamás comentes sus ojos llorosos, preferirías morir a lo que te espera si el Llorón te oye). Los 300 miraron con determinación a su hombre fuerte y dieron el sí con la mirada. Aquí estaban los mejores guerreros del Llorón y de la banda de Harma Cabeza de Perro, que aprovecharon esta oportunidad única, las armas de asedio están listas para atacar la fortaleza del oeste.

Todos se prepararon, la travesía sería difícil antes de llegar al combate. Primero seguirían el curso del Agualechosa, luego descenderían por la Garganta (aquí morirían dos hombres al caer por el desfiladero) el camino aquí era difícil de caminar y fácil para morir. Pero siempre el Llorón iba adelante con paso firme y decidido. La ambición en sus ojos era notoria, deseaba sangre, la sangre lo aplaca, eso y sacarle los ojos a los incautos que caen prisioneros.

Casi llegan al final, el Llorón explica q luego de cruzar el Puente de Cráneos (este puente era muy angosto y la única barrera hacia el vacio son los cráneos clavados en estacas, se dice que son de los hijos de un Rey-más-allá-del-muro asesinados como advertencia), irían en grupos de veinte cada uno y atacarían desde diferentes partes recién en la tercer noche. Para cuando los cuervos duerman, asesinarlos totalmente y sacarles los ojos (Daniel nunca escucho a su jefe hablar tanto sobre sacar ojos, ya lo oyó treinta veces este día).

Cuando llegaron al puente de Cráneos, Daniel sintió una briza, cosa rara en este lugar. Luego notó los hombres a su lado atravesados de flechas. Otra descarga salió de la otra orilla, pero los campeones del pueblo libre, hábiles y rápidos como gatosombras, levantaron los escudos. Las flechas se clavaron en ellos y ninguno mas murió. El Llorón refunfuñaba y caian enormes lágrimas de su fea cara. La superioridad numérica no serviría de nada en el angosto puente.

-¡Avancen, adelante, esa torre de cuervos será mío! – ordenó el jefe apuntando la guadaña hacia los cuervos, que se dejaban ver. Los guerreros avanzaron a paso lento y firme con los escudos levantados a través del puente. Otra descarga de flechas tuvo el mismo fútil resultado de la anterior.

Cuando casi llegaban a la mitad los cuervos se lanzaron a la carga. El muro de escudos se rompió y los guerreros cargaron a su vez. El impacto fue tremendo, escuchándose el sonido de huesos al romperse. El angosto puente solo permitia que unos pocos peleen mientras el resto esperaba que murieran para poder pelear. Desafortunadamente, Daniel estaba entre la mitad de la columna al poseer una espada y una lanza ("los escudos siempre van adelante" recordaba de su jefe). Se escuchaban los gritos y el metal desgarrando sangre.

Más adelante, el hermano del Llorón descargaba su hacha partiéndole la cabeza a un cuervo, haciéndole saltar los huesos y los sesos por todos los involucrados. Una lanza le atravesó el pecho y cayó en sus rodillas mientras le arrancaba la lanza de las manos a su matador, pero este agarró una espada del piso y le rebanó el cuello. Inmediatamente otro guerrero lanzó un tajo que le desgarró el brazo de tal manera que solo continuaba sujeta al cuerpo por un pedazo de carne, otro los empujó con el escudo mientras gritaba y cayó al vacio. El combate era cruento y lento, demasiado lento a veces.

Se sumaron a la línea frontal, cinco cuervos veteranos, con cicatrices en sus rostros y ojos impenetrables como el mismo muro, empujaron con los grandes escudos negros que poseían, tirando de derecha y también de izquierda a muchos de los guerreros al vacio. Tiraron así a veinte y tres de la banda de guerra hacia las piedras de abajo, los sonidos de los cuerpos al romperse contra la piedra le produjeron un atisbo de duda en Daniel, que no creía que la guardia poseía tales campeones entre sus hombres. Uno de estos cuervos murió a causa de tres lanzas que le atravesaron el abdomen, otro murió mientras combatía al otro hermano del jefe, sus espadas entraron por sus cabezas casi al mismo tiempo mientras empapaban al otro con su sangre, los otros tres seguían peleando y matando con sus espadas que choreaban sangre la nieve en el puente, pero ya flaqueaban sus fuerzas.

El Llorón entró en batalla, descendiendo su larga arma y cortando el pecho de un cuervo, luego horizontalmente decapitó al siguiente. Daniel se sumó al fin a la pelea, más de la mitad de sus fuerzas habían muerto pero sus ganas de pelear y de gloria seguían igual. Su espada chocó con otra en el aire, mientras alrededor los gritos y la sangre coagulada lo cubria todo. Peleó con el cuervo por lo que parecía una eternidad.

A unos pasos de allí, el líder de los Cuervos, Bowen Marsch comenzó a pelear contra el Llorón, chocando sus metales a una velocidad sorprendente, sin embargo la guadaña lo hirió en cuatro partes y estuvo a punto de matarlo en varias oportunidades. –¡Maldita puta!- enfurecido dijo el cuervo, mientras lanzó un tajo ascendente , el Llorón paró el ataque con el arma, pero se partió en la mitad del asta. El Llorón quedó mudo al ver su guadaña de toda la vida fallarle, este segundo fue aprovechado por el cuervo, que le hirió en el esternón profundamente. El grito de dolor del jefe fue enorme, pero fue más para la moral de sus guerreros, los cuervos que ya estaban totalmente agotados, renovaron sus fuerzas.

La nueva carga de cuervos, mató en un frenesí sangriento a decenas de los hermanos de armas de Daniel, este pudo matar luego de mucho esfuerzo al cuervo contra el que peleaba con un patada entre los testículos, y luego agarrándolo del cuello y tirándolo hacia abajo, este cayó sobre uno de los pocos pozos de aguas (que suertudo, pensó divertido Daniel).

Pero retrocedió luego ante los constantes ataques de sus enemigos. El Llorón ya retrocedía al final de la columna, acompañado por un par de guerreros, pero el resto seguía dando pelea, no se rendirían. Daniel peleó entre los últimos. El acero penetraba todo, su amigo se protegió a su lado con el escudo, pero no resistió, el hacha del cuervo, atravesó la madera del escudo, luego el brazo y luego la cabeza, que fue a parar a unos seis metros del resto de su cuerpo.

La espada de Daniel se rompió mientras chocaba con el escudo enemigo, y rápidamente, sacó la lanza de su espalda, y lanzó varios tajos, manteniendo una distancia efectiva del cuervo. Movió velozmente la punta y atravesó el pie, el cuervo gritó de dolor, descuidando su guardia y atravesándole con la punta sangrienta el ojo derecho, hasta el final. Enorgullecido de esto, no captó el brillo de un mandoble, que le atravesó la cintura, de una punta a otra. Solo tuvo unos segundos para observar la terrorífica escena. Lo último que pudo ver fue los únicos doce sobrevinientes de los 300 de la orgullosa banda de guerra del Llorón, huyendo con su líder a la cabeza, mientras los cuervos celebraban el festín de cadáveres.


End file.
